custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tomix2010/Details and extracts of TSOB
A lot of you have entered your characters into my TEG ripoff fight to the death contest, The Shadows of Battle. Thanks for all the entries! You should know that it will probably take me a while to decide what is going to happen in the Dark Assassin's arena. I already know secretly who is going to win...but that's top secret XD. However, planning ahead, I have written two short(ish) extracts of the story. I hope you enjoy them. Extract 1 Zwardmorder sat down in a small forest clearing. He knew this would be a good place to stop, to meditate, and to think back over everything that had happened to him so far. He had been captured by a patrol of Rahkshi and thrown into a cell. Being a Skrall, he was an experienced fighter, but he knew he couldn't win a war this size. "What do you think you're doing in my place?" demanded Shadowhawk. Zwardmorder whirled around, whipping out his Skrall tribal blades as he did so. "What do you think you're doing in my place?" growled Zwardmorder back. It had taken hours to find this spot, and he wasn't going to give it up now. "I was here first. I went hunting," Shadowhawk said. "You took the space I found. Get out, Skrall scum!" Zwardmorder raised one of his Thornax launchers. "Oh, alright." 15 miles away... Makuta Benjarmin stood in the arena, battered but still standing. Those Toa will pay, he thought. He had fought a group of Toa earlier, but had been thrown over a ledge and had his body broken and shattered. His Antidermis, however, had survived, and a use of his Quick Heal power had repaired most of the damage. A small object on the horizon caught Benjarmin's attention. He braced himself for the explosion of what was surely a bomb. The object hit the ground a few feet away, bouncing and touching Benjarmin's toe. It was no bomb. It was the head of Shadowhawk. Well, it is good to know that one less being now fights in this cursed arena, thought the being of darkness. Laughing evilly, the mad Makuta stood on the head, crushing it to dust under his clawed foot. Then he teleported away. Extract 2 Jareroden's blade collided again with Makuta Gothmogg's, and Gothmogg pushed the Toa back. He then hurled him off the cliff. Gothmogg started to walk away when he heard a noise behind him and turned back. Jareroden had used his telekinetic power to pull himself back up. Jareroden tried to hit Gothmogg with his blade. Gothmogg blocked it, not knowing it was simply a distraction. Gothmogg felt a sword come through his body from behind. His Antidermis began to leak out. Galika unleashed a tidal wave inside the shell, blowing it to bits. Gothmogg's Antidermis slipped away into a nearby cave. "Galika!" said Jareroden. "Where have you been?" "I got caught up fighting in some other battles. But don't worry about me, I'm fine." "Oh, I think you should be worried," said a voice from the cave that Gothmogg had gone into. Something moved through the shadows...something huge. "Is...is it him?" Galika asked. "I'm afraid it is." A huge robot crawled out of the cave. It was the body of a dead Baterra. But when it spoke, the voice was Gothmogg's. "Prepare to meet your doom, Toa!" roared the Makuta. Then he unfolded his blades and charged. Well, that's all I've done so far, aside from the prologue and the first chapter. Even I don't know where about in the story these two extracts are going to go. I only posted these to give you an insight as to what the story is going to be like. It will most likely take me a long time to plan out the whole thing. Anyway, I hope you like what I have written. I may also post another blog soon, where you can give me some more ideas to help me write the story. If you have any comments on this blog post, leave them in the comments section at the bottom of the page. Tomix2010 14:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC)Tomix2010 Category:Blog posts